bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisuke Urahara(Jak)
Kisuke Urahara is the Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13, as well as the founder and 1st President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He currently lives in the Human World after being exiled, where he owns a small convenience store, Urahara Shop, which doubles in selling Shinigami items. The shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as his employees Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. Appearance Personality History Plot Canon Plot Agent of the Shinigami Arc Soul Society Arc Bount Arc Arrancar Arc Hueco Mundo Arc The New Captain Shusuke Amagai Arc/Kasumioji Clan Conspiracy Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc Beast Swords Arc Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc Thousand Year Blood War Arc Fanon Plot Day of Destruction Arc Urahara is first seen arriving at the Soul Palace right after Ichigo Kurosaki defeated Juha Bach. When Ichigo fell unconscious from the fight Urahara ran some tests on him, confirming to Orihime and the others that, despite his serious injuries, he'll still live, but suggests that they take him to the 4th Division Barracks to get healed up, and quickly. Urahara summons a kido portal to take them from the Soul Palace to the Seireitei again, using Bakudo #45: Aoshunkan'idou. The inside of the portal functioned much like a Garganta, so Urahara had to land and use his own Spiritual Power to create a path for them to travel. When they got to the other side Urahara closed the portal and greeted Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Urahara told her the situation about Ichigo and she agreed to help him, although not having confidence in her work. After attempting to cheer her up, they briefly run into Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. When they arrived at the makeshift 4th Division Barracks Urahara complimented her on creating them so effeciently. When Ichigo woke up Kisuke helped Yoruichi, whom they met up with before, convinced Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad that this isn't their problem, and that they need to head back to the Human World, where they belong. When they agreed they followed Kisuke to far outside the tents where they met up with Tessai; Kisuke told Tessai to prepare the Senkaimon, both of them and Yoruichi getting into position. The three of them got the seal ready and stated the incantation for Bakudo #25: Senkaimon all together, creating the Senkaimon, and allowing Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad to go through. When they finally left, Yoruichi tells him that he was lying when he told them that they'd be arlight, an accusation which he confirms. Urahara is next seen at the Captain's meeting which Shunsui called which all Captains and Lieutenants have to attend, even though he's not a Captain anymore, along with Yoruichi and Tessai. When everyone was in position Byakuya asked if this meeting was about the Soul Society's and Central 46's alarms going off, and Shunsui confirmed it, notifying everyone that Central 46 had been killed. When SoiFon stated that all the Hollows were killed, he agreed, claiming that that's the disturbing part about it. Renji notes his disdain for this infultration. Shunsui then orders Byakuya, Renji, and their division to check on Central 46, and Kenpachi Zaraki and his division to patrol the entirety of the Soul Society without sleep. He also exclaims that he's upping the Martial Law to the extent that anyone who's suspicious is to be executed on sight. After his speech Shunsui's confronted by 1st Division messengers, who gives him a message created by Central 46 before they were killed, greatly confusing Shunsui. The messengers explain how Central 46 were able to write this message and that they probably suspected the intruders were coming before they died, and then left when they were dismissed by Shunsui. Afterwards everyone else, including Kisuke, were also dismissed by Shunsui, Shunsui noting that he's putting his faith and trust in all of his soldiers. Rukia is next seen at the next Captain's meeting, which wasn't called very long after the previous one ended. At the meeting, Shunsui explains that he has good news and bad news. Jushiro asks for the good news first and Shunsui agrees, telling everyone that they now have more new Captains for the Gotei 13, which means that they should be able to recreate the Gotei a lot quicker than originally expected, Shunsui and Jushiro then going on to explain what the Royal Family is, to Toshiro's shock. The first introduced was a woman by the name of Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, the new and first Captain of the 7th Divsion in the Gotei 13 and the head of the Royal Banbutsunoreichou Family. The second was Tatsujin Chiyu'i, the new and first Captain of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13, and the head of the Royal Chiyu'i Family. And the final introduced was Joel Goldsmith, the first Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 and new Captain Commander, and the head of the Royal Goldsmith Family. After those three concluded their introductions, Shunsui then announced that more Lieutenants have also been chosen, and began to introduce them, as well. The first two Lieutenants to join were Lisa Yadomaru for the 8th Division and Hiyori Sarugaki for the 12th Division, two of the previous divisions in the Gotei 13, retaking their previous positions, both of them introducing themselves being their old usual selves. After that a new Lieutenant was revealed, Byakuya Kuchiki's brother, Keiichi Kuchiki. Jushiro is at first surprised that Byakuya has siblings, but Rukia explains to him that Byakuya has a lot of siblings due to the Kuchiki Family being one of the largest familiies in the Soul Society in terms of members. Keiichi says that he is Byakuya's twin, and Byakuya just scoffs at him. When Keiichi took his position behind Shunsui, Shunsui retook his position as the 8th Division Captain, allowing Joel to take over finally. When he did he began by announcing that Central 46 has been dissolved by him. When SoiFon retorted at him for this, he explained that the Royal Family, similar to the Royal Gaurd, has higher authority than the Central 46, so he, as the head of one of the Royal Families, has the right to dissolve them if he wants to, and give the Royal Family control of the Soul Society, claiming that Central 46 has only made things worse in the Soul Society. When Shito made a comment about an old friend coming for revenge, Joel yelled at her and gave her a dirty look, after which dismissing the topic and dismissing everyone in the meeting room, ending the meeting. Inventions Equipment Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power Hakuda Master Zanjutsu Master Hoho Master Kido Master Genius Level Intellect Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Relationships Battles and Events Kills Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Society Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13 Category:12th Division Category:Captains Category:2nd Division Category:3rd Division Category:Onmitsukido Category:Assassins Category:Under Construction Category:World of the Living Category:Urahara's Shop Category:Rouge Shinigami Category:Shinigami Category:Inventor Category:Department of Research and Development Institute Category:Scientists Category:Hoho Masters Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Kido Masters Category:Kido Users Category:Hakuda Users Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Hoho Users